Various methods are presently known for communicating secondary information along with other signal communications modes. For example, the secondary information may be communicated in conjunction with a video signal transmission, so that the secondary information and the video signal may be received by a viewer at a viewing location, which may be used by the viewer in a predetermined manner.
Several known methods transmit secondary information by replacing active portions of the video signal with the secondary information, so that viewers of the video signal may also view observable graphics and/or textual material that is implemented by the secondary information. Still other methods may transmit the secondary information in the non-viewable scan lines of the video signal, such as in the vertical blanking interval (VBI). Accordingly, these scan lines may contain the secondary information, which may include a secondary audio program and/or text and graphical information. One shortcoming present in this approach is that the secondary information may be stripped from the video signal transmission before the signal is viewed. For example, broadcast programming operators may strip the secondary information from the video signals prior to a video broadcast transmission.
Another method for transmitting secondary information in video signals is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,031 to Broughton et al. (“Broughton”), and entitled “Interactive Video Method and Apparatus”, which patent is incorporated herein by reference. Broughton relates generally to in-band video broadcasting of commands and other encoded information to interactive devices. Briefly, and in general terms, Broughton discloses an invention related to interactive educational and entertainment systems, and more particularly to television program control of toys that are located in proximity to a television receiver. In order to encode control data capable of providing a benefit to a user, Broughton teaches luminance or chrominance modulation of a video signal so that a composite video signal is created. Accordingly, the composite signal includes a video signal is modulated with control data. The modulation method taught in Broughton alternately raises and lowers a luminance or a chrominance of adjacent horizontal video scan lines to create a video subcarrier that contains the control data. The video signal is therefore not replaced with other data, nor is the data added as a separate signal along with the video signal. Instead, the video signal itself is modulated to carry the control data, so that the control data is a portion of the video signal, or contained within the video signal and yet is imperceptible to the viewer. The Broughton encoding method also includes preview and remove circuitry to ensure suitability, or the presence of data encoding and removal of data encoding, respectively.
Still referring to Broughton, the control data may be transmitted either by television broadcast means, or by a video playback device that is configured to reproduce pre-recorded material on a video display coupled to the device. In either case, the control data may be received by the video display, where at least one video field of the video display may be modulated by the control data. The control data may then be detected using opto-electronic or radio frequency (RF) detection means that are operable to discriminate between the program material and the control data, so that the control data may be detected. The detected control data may then be further reproduced so that the control data may be used with an interactive device.
The modulation method described in Broughton may be improved, as described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,228 to Ciardullo, et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,572 to Ciardullo et al. (herein after collectively referred to as the “Ciardullo references”). The Ciardullo references disclose methods of modulation that may insert the control data on a visual portion of a video signal by altering the luminance of paired scan lines in opposite directions. The foregoing methods of modulation may thus advantageously allow larger amounts of data to be modulated in the video signal. The Ciardullo references, which are owned by the assignee of the present application, are incorporated by reference herein.
Other related subject matter is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/489,373, to Edward J. Koplar and Daniel A. Ciardullo, entitled “Interactive Optical Cards and Other Hand-Held Devices with Increased Connectivity”, filed Jan. 21, 2000 (referred to hereinafter as “Koplar I”). Koplar I generally relates to various hand-held devices and methods of use involving the reception of auxiliary data from a signal source and providing the user of the hand-held device with various promotional opportunities, such as interactive advertising and gaming, as a result of receiving the auxiliary data. Koplar I is owned by the assignee of the present application, and is also incorporated by reference herein.
Still other related subject matter is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/829,223, entitled “Universal Methods and Device for Hand-Held Promotional Opportunities”, to Edward J. Koplar, Daniel A. Ciardullo, James G. Withers and Christopher E. Chupp, filed Apr. 9, 2001, (referred to hereinafter as “Koplar II”). Koplar II describes additional methods of providing auxiliary data to hand-held devices for the purpose of providing a user of the hand-held device with promotional opportunities, as well as a suitable apparatus that may be used to implement the method. Koplar II is also owned by the assignee of the present application, and is incorporated by reference herein.
Yet still other related subject matter is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/126,770, entitled “RBDS Method and Device for Processing Promotional Opportunities”, to James G. Withers and Alan G. Maltagliati (referred to hereinafter as “Withers I”) filed on Apr. 19, 2002. Withers I describes still other improvements to Koplar I and Koplar II, which may include, for example, the transmission of auxiliary data to a hand-held device using the Radio Broadcast Data System (RBDS). Withers I is also owned by the assignee of the present application, and is incorporated by reference herein.
Still another patent application owned by the assignee of the present invention is U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/676,940, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Modulating a Video Signal With Data”, to Yousri H. Barsoum, Alan G. Maltagliati, Daniel A. Ciardullo and Christopher E. Chupp (referred to hereinafter as “Barsoum”), filed on Oct. 1, 2003, which application is incorporated by reference herein. Barsoum discloses the use of a memory card coupled to a slotted hand-held device for receiving video signals by means of the memory card. Signals may be transmitted from the card to the slotted hand-held device. Auxiliary data from the video signals may be decoded on the slotted hand-held device and may provide the user of the slotted hand-held device with a benefit that stems from the reception of the auxiliary data. Barsoum also discloses a method of improving the reliability and speed of the transmission and reception of auxiliary data by storing data in video frames that may be split into multiple fields and that may be encoded in complementary data bits in each field.
Still another patent application owned by the assignee of the present invention is U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/817,109 entitled “A Method And System Of Transmitting Auxiliary Data From A Digital Display Device”, to James G. Withers, Yousri H. Barsoum, Edward J. Koplar and Michael C. Reynolds (referred to hereinafter as “Withers II”), filed on Apr. 2, 2004, which application is incorporated by reference herein. Withers II discloses several methods and suitable systems for modulating auxiliary data, which may be used in conjunction with digital display devices.
To date, however, video signals have not been encoded with data relating to subscriber information that may be used to authenticate the subscriber. Therefore there presently exists a need in the art to include an identification means within video signals communicated to a subscriber to provide for subscriber authentication.